


Weddings

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, analytical talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Weddings

"A rose for a Rose." The golden-skinned woman smiled sweetly, setting down the bouquet of yellow blooms onto the altar before turning to her companion with a toss of her dark blue hair and a rustle of white skirts. "Don't you think this will serve perfectly for the ceremonies, Nyun?"  
  
The dark-haired woman dressed in simple men's attire and adorned only in the silver tattoos marking her as something supernatural simply shrugged as she approached, carrying a pair of green palm branches. While the blue-haired Westerner had set down her offerings with a solemn air of piety, the pale foreigner walked around the altar before dropping the boughs onto one side with an unceremonious crash.  
  
"Nyun!" The Westerner gasped and put her hands on her ample hips, "Show the Incarna more respect!"  
  
Nyun glanced at her angry peer and gave her a second shrug as she wiped her hands on her pants. She returned her gaze to the altar and frowned. "We should anoint the altar, Aoatea." She took the Westerner's hand and pulled her entire body forward.  
  
Their lips met, Aoatea's parted with shock and Nyun taking advantage of the moment by slipping her tongue in between before the other woman broke the kiss, blinking her brown eyes in time with the flickering of the golden disc that was her caste mark. "Huh?" The confused sound came out of the Zenith's still open mouth as Nyun began to unbutton her shirt with a mechanical efficiency. "Nyun, what are you talking about?"  
  
The foreigner's own caste mark, a silver ring, sparked into light as her fingers parted the offending cloth. "Positive emotions in this place should bode well for those married in it." The Lunar glanced up again with a shrug before leaning in to kiss the Solar's nose before taking her mouth again, slowly dipping into the woman's mouth, as if to savor things. While their mouths were joined, Nyun took the time to shuffle her feet around the altar until she fully stood before the Westerner's legs.  
  
The kiss was broken this time by the Lunar, sliding her pink tongue down tan skin as Aoatea began to babble.  
  
"Ah, Nyun? Why are you doing t-this?" Her voice took a higher pitch as her hands clenched the altar. The Pillar squeaked as the woman in question lightly bit down just above a dark brown nipple.  
  
Another upward glance from the foreigner before she spoke briskly, a hand snaking up to toy with the other nipple. "I am not in the mood to show you a diagram, Solar." She weighed the small breast in her hand for a moment before squeezing it gently, earning another squeak from the Westerner. "Please, sit back and enjoy yourself." There was a heartbeat of silence as the Lunar watched her expectedly before returning to her work, licking down to the woman's navel.  
  
"But-but-" The Zenith gnawed on her lower lip while watching Nyun clinically push up her skirts.  
  
Fingertips slipped under the cloth waistband as the Lunar stood again, tilting her head as she ran her fingers though coarse pubic hair. "I am not good at this." Aoatea sucked in a breath as her folds were parted and a string almost pulled in her, twisting deep within her. For a moment, the No Moon smiled. "At least you are enjoying this."  
  
"H-how can you tell?"  
  
Nyun smiled and leaned in, pressing fingers into softness with a wet sound as the Solar's jaw went slack. "You are wet and vaguely incoherent, a rare situation in your case." She spoke calmly into the woman's ear as she curled her fingers in the heat, pressing the heel of her hand against the hard little nub above. "Your clitoris is engorged with blood, which makes it become erect and more sensitive to physical contact, much like the nipples on your breast."  
  
A flick of her thumb across a swollen peak made Aoatea gasp as the No Moon continued. "And your vaginal walls keep clenching down while I speak in such a manner, though it may be due to the proximity to your ear." She blew into the Zenith's ear, nodding as she shuddered. "Perhaps it is just that." The foreigner shrugged, doubling her efforts with her hands as she leaned in enough to slip her tongue into the Solar's ear. "Please come, Aoatea."  
  
The use of her name made the Solar cry out as her legs clenched around the woman still standing, the golden disk of her caste mark sparking to life for a moment before falling back, gasping for air. The Lunar extracted her hand and studied it for a moment.  
  
"That is a relief," Nyun sighed, licking off the glistening juices, "You spared me from having to find a way to describe putting my tongue into your ear in a way that wouldn't make me laugh." Her eyes glanced down at the altar before nodding. "I think that should be auspicious enough for the weddings."  
  
Aoatea grabbed the Lunar by the lapels of her shirt and grinned mischievously. "No, it is not, and you are going to anoint it too!"


End file.
